hollowcovefandomcom-20200214-history
Eldar and Forgemasters
Eldar And Forgemasters The Eldar These are the original ten Forgemasters created by The All itself. The Eldar (in no specific order) # Moragi # Helfer # He Who Serves # Lyir (Not to be confused with Lyirsiri the Hollow Cove goddess) # The Ruby Dragon # Celebrion # Alaria # .(to be determined) # .(to be determined) The Firstborn of The All They are the creators of the Neutral God -beings and are considered as keepers of balance on behalf of The All as a whole in the current state of it being severed into two separate halves. As the direct creations of The All, they have the ability to create anything of any alignment or purpose. In many classic religions they would be considered the Archangels. While cohesively neutral, the Eldar embody every known alignment and primal elemental energy (being small pieces of The All itself). This results in some being kinder than others, or more apt to suggest utter destruction as a remedy for a problem while the others may disagree. It is impossible to predict what any Eldar might or might not choose to do because of this . Immortal, mostly The Eldar can communicate with each other no matter where in all of reality or the Between they may be. Time and Distance do not impede an Eldar in their travels. They are immortal until purposely destroyed, but full destruction is incredibly difficult to accomplish, most often they are simply reduced to a mortal of whatever race they choose to be (which unfortunately will come with all the weaknesses and mortality of that race). Each Eldar can manifest as a physical being to appear among mortalkind. Usually they take forms that easily blend in with the Commoners of their chosen race, and it would require a priest or mage of great power to recognize such an Eldar among them. Often madmen and little children can recognize them, but their reactions are generally seen as insanity or naivety and so dismissed. Creations of the Eldar While most of the original God-beings were created by the Eldar, there are a scattering of mortal beings who were personally forged by them as well. They are always created in the form of an existing race and are indistinguishable from others of that race, but they tend to have a more keen insight into the workings of the Multiverse. There is no true estimate of how many Eldar-touched people there are. Falling and Ascension Eldar can choose to forsake the All and choose a side between Alphari and Omegus. Doing so cuts them off from the other Eldar, and being only partially welcomed by their new chosen superior. It's a great debasement for an Eldar to choose to fall like this, and difficult for them to redeem themselves from. Typically when an Eldar falls, their forge dies and cannot be revived by any other Eldar. It is unknown if The All could even revive it, were it still a Whole being. They can still use lesser forges and God forges. Eldar can only be truly defeated by mortal races. This is not to say they are weak, far from it, but an Eldar cannot raise a hand against another Eldar. Gods and the Second Generation Forgemasters can harm an Eldar but cannot destroy them. Eldar can bring harm to and destroy a Forgemaster but doing so will result in mortal wounds against the Eldar and may possibly result in their own destruction. Should an Eldar be truly destroyed, another rises in their place. No one knows exactly how this happens since The All is no more, but it has been rumored that in the case of a newly ascended Eldar both Alphari and Omegus know instantly and are affected with a temporary weakening. The number of Eldar always remains at Ten, never more and rarely less for very long. There has been only two documented records of a fallen Eldar and an Ascension of a new one. The new Eldar may come from any level of the Gods or mortalkind and the selection process is unknown. The first Ascension noted was when a mortal dark elf rose (and eventually fell), then again when a minor god of nature rose to fill the vacancy. Second Generation Forgemasters For the most part, the Forgemasters created by the Alphari and the Omegus follow similar themes as the Eldar, with a few notable exceptions. # There is no set number of 2nd-Gen Forgemasters. # They may be destroyed by Eldar though at a great sacrifice by the Eldar who may end up in a fallen status or destruction. # They are unable to be truly neutral without a LOT of effort and assistance from an Eldar , having been created by either Alphari or Omegus and thus channeled into a specific role. So far there have been no records of an Ascended 2nd-Gen Forgemaster. # They can Fall too, but usually this means either becoming mortal or just switching sides. Category:Forgemaster Category:Forgemasters Category:Eldar Category:Alphari Category:Omegus